Eye of the Duckworth
"Eye of the Duckworth" ' is the twelfth episode in Season 3 of ''Bizaardvark, and the fifty-fourth overall. It first aired on February 9, 2019 to 0.55 million viewers. Plot Paige and Willow make a fresh batch of organic granola to take to the farmers market to trade for donations. Their booth is called Granola Gals Homemade Organic Granola. After meeting a nice old woman who says she has four granola loving grand kids, Paige and Willow tell her she can have as many bags of granola as she wants. So she takes them all and gives nothing in return. Now having no granola left they take a victory skip through the farmers market where they find the old woman selling their same bags of granola for $10 per bag calling herself The Granola Grandma. Willow calls her a "bad grandma" to which the old woman confesses that she has no grandchildren, and the pictures she showed them were from a stolen wallet. Paige and Willow return to Vuuugle House and ask Amelia for help taking down the old lady. Amelia gives them three competitive lessons: #If you want something, take it. #If you want to bring an opponent down, you find their weakness and exploit it. #Trust no one. Paige and Willow return to the farmers market with more granola only now Paige is also selling "artisanal" lemonade. This leads to a misunderstanding where they both think the other is using Amelia's three competitive lessons against them. Paige moves to her own separate booth called Lemonade Gal, and Willow crosses out the S in Granola Gals with an X. Meanwhile Bernie accidentally takes someone else's cellphone after a day at the beach with Frankie. He calls the owner on her landline and asks for a reward for returning the phone. The owner turns out to be a female bodybuilder named Sheila. Sheila mistakes him for a thief and threatens to hunt him down causing Bernie to panic and say his name is Frankie Wong. Then together Bernie and Frankie look through Sheila's photos and find pictures of her winning in an illegal kickboxing fight. Frankie calls Sheila to try and explain that it is just a misunderstanding, but when Sheila threatens to rip her to shreds, Frankie panics and says that her name is Paige Olvera. Bernie and Frankie track down Paige at the farmers market to smuggle her out of the country with a fake passport containing the name Pludge Omera. But Paige refuses to go with them because she is too busy competing with Willow, and Bernie and Frankie leave in a panic. Then the owner of the cellphone shows up and confronts Paige. Paige and Willow show no fear causing her to back down. Then they use the same fearlessness on the old woman who runs away. Then they all laugh and Paige and Willow make up with a hug. The show ends at Vuuugle House with Bernie and Sheila flexing their muscles together as lifting partners. Cast '''Main Cast *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz 'Recurring Cast' *Caitlin Reagan as Willow Duckworth *Ross Kobelak as Horse Face Guy 'Guest Cast' *Maree Cheatham as Joyce *Matt Price as Kenny *Twana Barnett as Sheila 'Absent Cast' *Maxwell Simkins as Zane *Elie Samouhi as Rodney Trivia *This episode was originally titled "The Granola Girls." *It is revealed that Horse Face Guy has a cat. *In the original script, Amelia admits she made up the "Eye of the Duckworth." *Maree Cheatham is best known for playing Cat Valentine's grandmother, Nona, on Sam & Cat. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2019 Category:Aired episodes